poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Save Link and Fight the Heartless
They found Link trapped in a Well, they are fighting the Heartless and they saved him. And then Heartless has appeared Komasan: Monge! Whisper: Not now, whis! Link get out of the well Link: Navi! Help me for something! Then a Yellow Ball has appeared Navi: By George, I've got it! Strike them to the chest. He slash them and they are gone Minutes Later Link: I see, thanks, Shoutmon. Gumdramon: Link, what are you doing out here? Link: On a quest to find six sages. They are the only ones who can stop Ganondorf. I just payed a visit to Spirit Temple. Throughout my adventures, I had a help from my Horse Epona, and Navi the Fairy. Komajiro: Fairy? Navi: He means me you naughty boy. I'm Navi. The Fairy of the Kokiri Forest. The Fairies that live here with the Kokiri Children. All of the Children have Fairies. Jibanyan: All of them, nyan? Navi: Except for Link. He's a Lonely boy. I help Link in his travel for his advice on his opponents. And our opponents aren't exactly a cup of tea. So, can we go have some Tea, Link? Link: I'm good. Navi: Alright. Link: And we need to do is to go back to Hyrule. USApyon: How come, Dani? Link: Seven Years ago, Ganondorf attacked the Castle and Zelda run away. She and I got away from him. But he still succeeded on gaining a complete power. I still regret pulling the Master Sword out. And... If only I could tell her how I really feel about her (Sigh) You see, she's a Princess and I'm a Forest Boy. She could never fall a guy like me. Whisper: Oh... Wait! Princess? Komasan: Zelda? Shoutmon: Oh, that's right. She's in Trouble, link. Link: What!? Come on, let's go! They are riding his head and they went back to Hyrule Navi: This is great! It's so nice to visit other places beside staying in same place. Damemon: I guess you don't leave that much, right? Navi: It's what we Fairies do. We're not allowed to leave the forest with the children, but Link was given a special mission. But sadly, I have to go back. Link: How about this, Navi. After Ganondorf, I'll let you go and you'll be free to see whatever you want. Navi: (Gasp) You do that for me?! Link: Yes. It's a Promise, after we save Zelda. They made it back here and they explained everything to Link Link: I see. So Ganondorf is not the only after Zelda, but the Crest as well. Navi: Crest? I think I heard about that. Jibanyan: You did, where? Navi: It's about Two Hundred years ago. I don't know where it was. Link: We better go to the Castle gate, come on! They made here and they saw Ganondorf with Sheik Ganondorf: Setting your sites a little high, aren't you boy? You see, appearances can be deceiving. Ever a little traitor. Link: What are you talking about? Ganondorf: You haven't notice? Her Disguise haven't fool us. He use a Magic Chant and then Sheik is turning back into Zelda All: (Gasp) Link: ZELDA! Zelda: I'm terribly sorry, Link. Link: (Whisper) Navi, tell where he's weakness is? Navi: Don't worry, Link, I'll find it. Ganondorf: I have no weakness. But your fairy friend could be useful to me. He use his dark magic and then he got Navi Navi: Link! Help me! Then Ganondorf got her Ganondorf: And now, I bid you all farewell, attack! He disappeared, and then Heartless has appeared, they are fighting it and they defeated it Link: Zelda! They heard Ganondorf evil laugh Link: We have to go! To Ganondorf's Castle! They went off